Lucy has AMNESIA!
by Hamuko-chan
Summary: Lucy got an accident during a job, she suddenly falls and loses consciousness, she is then brought to the guild and wakes up, but has AMNESIA! What'll Natsu do to help her get her memory back? Read this if you want to see what happens! :DD Also, please give me reviews! :DD
1. The beginning of the incident!

_Note:__** Hello everyone! :)) I'm back, and I'm sorry for deleting the Christmas special… I just couldn't post it on such a late date already; instead I made this for you! :)) Please enjoy reading this fanfic. And also forgive me for my faults, I'm just a teen-age girl who loves to write, I'm not perfect! XD Now… Please enjoy! :DD **_

_Italized= P.O.V or narration _

_**Italized (bold) = writer's words, thoughts, and corrections, also silly explanations, SPOILER: The comments I make may annoy you sometimes, Sorry. DX**_

_So far, this is what happened :3_

_Lucy gets hit hard on the head by the enemy from a recently *hard* mission with Natsu and Happy, she suddenly loses consciousness after taking such damage on her head. After Natsu finishes the enemy off – mercilessly, Natsu and Happy head to the unconscious blonde, they were having a hard time brining her to the guild's *medical room* __**(I dunno what you call it XD)**__,but it's good that Natsu carried her there. After getting the blonde to the *medical room* and letting Porlyusica take care of her, Natsu, Happy and also the others head inside and wait for Lucy to wake up._

"Is Lucy gonna wake up?" Happy asks worriedly

"Yeah, I'm sure she will! She's a strong girl!" Natsu says with confidence and a grin

"O-of course! Don't ask such a stupid question Happy!" Charles answers in an annoyed tone

"Now, now… Charles, don't be so mean to Happy." Wendy says calmly

"Anyways, what's taking Lucy so long to wake up?" Gray asks to change the subject

"I don't really blame her. She was hit HARD on the head you know." Erza says with a sigh

"Right… We should just wait for her to wake up." Gray answers the red-haired woman

"Yeah…" The blue cat says with a worried tone again this time with his ears down

"You're right." The white cat says with a gloomy face

"Uh-huh." Natsu says and nods in agreement

_After waiting for a few more minutes – which turned into hours, Erza and Gray started chatting so that they wouldn't get bored, while waiting for their blonde nakama to wake up. Natsu and Happy just sit beside the bed and waited patiently for Lucy to wake up, while Wendy and Charles are in the terrace looking at the beautiful blue sky. _

"Hmmm…?" they hear a familiar voice groan

*All of them gets shocked and rushes towards the blonde except of course for Natsu and Happy*

"Lucy?! Are you awake?!" Happy asks with shock

"I'm awake…"

"But, who is this Lucy you speak of…?" The blonde asks without any expression on her face

"EHHH?!" All of them shriek in unison

"I'm sorry, but did I say something wrong…?" Lucy asks with confusion

"No, but… Don't you know your own name?!" Natsu asks with a goofy shocked face

"Uh…?"

"What is a name…?" she asks as if she has no clue at all

"This isn't good…" Erza says with a stiff face

"You got that right." Gray says with agreement

"Please excuse us for now Lucy-nee." Wendy says calmly

_Then everyone goes outside of the blonde's room and turns to Erza and Gray with shocked faces; the both of them nod silently at Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Charles because they all go down to the same conclusion… it's that… _

_?!_

"LUCY HAS AMNESIA?!" The two dragonslayers and two cats shriek loudly in unison

"…you're joking, right?!" Natsu asks with a fake and crooked smile

"No, we're not." Erza says with affirmation of what happened to the blonde

"Uhm-hm." Gray says with another nod

"This is not good." Wendy says worriedly

"The situation has gone from bad to worse!" Charles says with a weird expression on her face

"Yeah." Happy nods sadly

"Well?" the pinkette asks his black-haired friend who strips a lot

"Whaddaya mean "well"?" Gray asks his frenemy and also glares at him

"I mean… well, what the heck are we gonna do about Lucy?!" Natsu asks furiously

"I dunno, we're leaving the job to you." The black-haired stripper says to the pinkette with a smirk on his face

"What the…?!" the shocked pinkette shrieks loudly

"Yes, it's because I have requested Gray to accompany me on a job." Erza suddenly butts into their conversation

Natsu suddenly gets scared then salutes and says "Yes ma'am!"

"Very good… Now, take care of Lucy for us." The fierce red-haired woman says while walking away with Gray

"Good luck Flame head!" the stripper says while turning back and putting his tongue out

"IwillgetyouforthisIceblockhe ad!" Natsu mumbles this to his self angrily while clenching his fists

"Uhm… Natsu-san? The blue-haired little girl looks up and tugs Natsu's scarf

"Hm?"

"What is it Wendy?" The pinkette looks down at Wendy

"I-I have t-to go and do s-some more jobs to e-earn money… Me a-and Charles have to go, s-so we'll leave Lucy-nee to you Happy…" She says to him shyly

"Alrighty then!" Natsu says with a grin on his face

"Thank you Natsu-san!" Wendy says with a gentle smile

"Good bye now." Says the white cat who grabs the hand of her blue-haired friend and starts walking away

"Bye-bye Charles!" Happy says to his crush sweetly

"Oi! Happy!" calls out the pink-haired dragonslayer

"What is it Natsu?" the blue cat asks with confusion

"Let's go inside the room and solve things out with Lucy." Natsu says straight-forwardly

"Okay!" Happy says with a smile

_Then they both decide to enter the room of Lucy who currently has amnesia, and then they find her awake while playing with the buttons of the pajama-like clothes she's wearing… _

"Hey Luce!" The pinkette says while waving at the blonde

"Hmm…?" the blonde looks blankly at Natsu

"Uhh…?"

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" Natsu says while trying not to look directly at her beautiful brown eyes

"You look familiar…" The blonde says with abit of anxiety on her face

"Hey…"

"Are you alright Lucy?" the pinkette walks closer near the blonde who was staring right at his eyes

"I don't know this feeling…" Lucy says while blushing

"What "feeling"? He asks the blonde trying not to look at her to keep him from blushing too

"Nevermind." She says with a sigh

"Does that mean you remember me?!" Natsu asks her with excitement

"No." the blonde answers him without any hesitation

_Happy giggles abit _

"Oi! W-what are you giggling for Happy?" The pinkette asks his blue cat with confusion all over his face

"Nothing…" Happy answers Natsu with a smirk on his face

"How am I suppose to make you remember me?" mumbles the thinking pinkette to his self

"Go ask Mira Jane." The blue cat answers with another smirk

"Oh. Alright."

"Wait here Lucy." Natsu says to the amnesia victim with blonde hair _**(XD)**_

"Alright…?" Lucy answers with another blank expression on her face

_*then Natsu heads to Mira Jane by the little counter for drinks and etc*. __**(I dunno what you call it again XD)**_

"Hi Mira Jane!" Natsu greets her with a smile

"Oh, hello Natsu." She answers him with a gentle smile on her face

"I need your he-" The pinkette says but gets interrupted by Mira Jane

"Oh. Having problems with Lucy and her amnesia?" The white-haired beauty asks with a mischievous smile on her face

"Yea-"

"Wait, how'd you know?!" He asks her with shock

"I'm Mira Jane, remember?" She says with a smile

"Right."

"So, will you help me?" Natsu asks her seriously

"Alright then." She answers him and giggles at the same time

"What should I do so that she'd remember me?" He asks

"Kiss her?" Mira Jane says teasingly

"What the...?!" Natsu says with shock

"I'm just kidding." She says with a smile

"Help me!" He says while covering his blushing face with his scarf

"Now..."

"You should take her out on and stroll around town." the white-haired beauty says with a sweet smile

"You mean… Right NOW?!" the pinkette asks in surprise

"Yes, if you don't; it might be too late." She tells him with a weary voice

"Why?!" Natsu asks her with a worried expression

"Porlyusica-san said that the enemy who hit Lucy casted a spell on her, we just found out that if she doesn't remember who she is and other things she needs to remember after three days… She'll never gain her memories back ever again of being a wizard, and she'll also lose her magic powers if you don't do anything about it..." Mira Jane explains the situation to Natsu _**(I suck at making bad situations, sorry 'bout that DX)**_

"I thought it was just normal amnesia." He says while blankly looking at the wall

"Now you know that it isn't just normal amnesia." She says to Natsu seriously

"…But, does Porlyusica-san know a way on how to break the spell that was cast on Lucy?" He asks her with determination

"I don't know, but I think she does." Answers the white-haired beauty

"Okay!" Natsu says

"Now, go and help her regain her memory!" She says with a smile

"Yeah!" the pinkette answers her with a big grin on his face

_Natsu walks towards Lucy's room, then suddenly Happy flies near Natsu's side_

"So, what're we gonna do Natsu?" asks the blue cat

"You're going to go and ask Porlyusica if there's any way to break the spell cast on Lucy, I'm going to help her regain her memory somehow." He answers the cat with a serious face

"A-Alright!" Happy says while being a bit nervous

"_Why do I have to go to that mean old lady?! Happy says in his mind_

"What's wrong Happy?" Natsu asks his partner with a smirk

"_I'm glad I wasn't told to go to Porlyusica-san…" the pinkette also says this on his mind_

"…I-It's nothing!" the blue cat answers in denial

"Oh, Alright."

"I gotta go to Lucy's room and take her on a date to help her remember, you go to Porlyusica-san!" He says loudly while walking away

"Okay!"

"Bye Natsu!" says the blue cat while waving

"Yeah, Good luck with Porlyusica-san!" says the pinkette from afar

"You did this on purpose you traitor Natsu…" Happy mumbles to his self

_**Anyways, now that the two have separated missions, let's concentrate on how Natsu will help Lucy regain her memories. :3 **_

_Now, Natsu was heading to Lucy's room, a few seconds later he was already about to enter her room, he knocks on the door but there was no answer, he opens the door immediately to check if anything happened to the blonde, to his relief nothing happened… Yet. _

"Lucy! What are you doing?!" Natsu asks with a loud voice while blushing madly

"What is it?" She asks while looking at Natsu with a cute smile on her face

"Why did you unbutton your shirt and remove it?!" He asks while trying not to look at The topless blonde who was only wearing a bra

"It was fun!" Lucy answers Natsu with a smile on her face

"You have to get your clothes on! We're goin' out!" The pinkette talks to her but only looks at the wall

"Going out…?" She asks with curiosity

"Y-Yeah!" He says while blushing

"N-Natsu."

"I-is that your name?" She asks him while holding the temples of her head (also like when you have head ache, you hold your head in that way.)

"Yeah!"

He goes near Lucy and holds her shoulder and asks desperately "Do you remember me?!"

"A… A little." Lucy answers slowly

"Oh." Natsu says while looking at Lucy's bewitching eyes and still holding on her shoulders

" … Aren't we *going out* later?" she asks him while also staring straight at Natsu

"…Y-Yeah!"

"G-get c-changin' already!" He says then let's go off Lucy's shoulders and turns away to not look at the topless blonde

"How does one *change*?" she asks him curiously

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Natsu says while blushing

"Did I say something wrong Natsu?" Lucy asks him with a straightforward face

"N-No." He answers with a sigh

"Then help me *change*!" She demands without any hesitation

"A-Alright…" The blushing pinkette answers while scratching his head

"Here, I got the things that you call *clothes* from that box with doors." Says the blonde who was pointing at a closet

"Now, *change* me!" She says with a smile

"W-whatever…" Natsu says while getting the shirt that Lucy got

_~While changing~ _

"Now put your arms up." Says the blushing pinkette who seems to be enjoying his self

"Okay." Lucy answers while putting her arms up

_Natsu was already putting on the shirt of Lucy but had a hard time putting the shirt down because of Lucy's big–very big bust. He tried pulling it down, but still had a hard time doing it… _

"What's taking you so long?" The blonde says while looking down at the pinkette who was trying hard to put down her shirt

"Your *things* are in the way! I don't think I can pull your shirt down!" He says aloud while looking up at her while blushing madly

"T-try h-harder!" Lucy says while trying to breathe

"Y-yeah!" Natsu says while looking at the ground

_*several minutes past and finally, Natsu got to pull the blouse down!* _

"Now for your skirt…" the pinkette says while looking at Lucy

"A *skirt*?" She asks him while staring into space

"Yeah…"

"Just remove your p-p-pajamas and I'll put your s-skirt for ya." He says while trying hard not to sound nervous

"Alright." Lucy says with a smile

_Lucy removes her pajamas and tells Natsu that she's ready, then Natsu blushes– a lot, but gets it over with, and puts the skirt on those hot curves of the blonde, noticing this, Natsu couldn't help but blush– even more! With that done, they can go on their little date _

"Whew, finally, we can go now." He sighs with relief heading outside of the room while going near the guild's entrance

"Yeah, we're *going out*!" She loudly that the whole guild hears her

"Ooh, Lu-chan and Natsu-san are goin' out on a date!" Levy says with a smirk

"Hmm, Juvia should also go on a date with Gray-sama too." The Gray obsessed girl says to herself while sounding like a creeper

"Tell me if anything juicy happens, alright Lucy?" Cana says with a mischievous grin on her face

"Juicy…?"

"A-Alright!" Lucy says while blushing

"Oi! LUCY!" Natsu calls out to the blonde from a far

"What is it?" She asks while being confused

*_Natsu sighs*_

"Honestly, it's like you're the Lucy I know, but it's different, I miss the old you." The pinkette says with a sweet and gentle smile at Lucy

"Okay." She says with determination

"Ehh…?"

"What's with that face?" Natsu asks the blonde with curiosity

"I'm going to gain my memory back for Natsu." The blonde says with a smile

"Ehh…?!" He asks with a shocked and blushing face

"It's because Natsu was so sad to see me."

"It made me feel bad to see a Natsu sad, and that's why, I'll do this to make Natsu happy again." She says with a sweet smile on her pretty face

"You'll gain your memory, just for me?" He asks while looking away trying not to let her see his blushing face

"Yes!" the blonde says while smiling and blushing

"Let's go now." The pinkette says while trying to ignore the fact that the woman he loves is very charismatic and cute when she's like that

"Okay!" Lucy says as if it was like she gained her memory back

"Sillyidiot." Natsu says swiftly with a smile on his face

"Hm?" She asks because it's like she heard something

"Oh, it's nothing." He answers gently

"Okay." The blonde says with another cute smile of hers

_After that, they both head out of the guild and start walking towards their first stop; you'll see where it is in the next chaptahh! XD_

"_I'll help you get your memory back Lucy, I swear." Natsu says in his mind with determination _

_**That's the first chapter! XD I hope you enjoyed it! We're going to be seeing what they did on their little date in the next chapter! Please give me reviews and also suggestions if you have some, PLEASSE! XD, Imma gonna do some fan service in this fanfic :3 thank you for reading it! :)) **_


	2. Remembering fun memories :)

_**Okay! Here's the next chaptahh everyone! Sorry for updating late, I've had one heck of a week, and I dunno if I'll be able to update next week either. -_- Please bear with it, and I promise you on an early update, sooooon! XD Enjoy this chapter and give me reviews! Thanks for reading too :) **_

_**To: AdelXtia- Sorry for the late update D: but, here it is! I hope you enjoy it! :))**_

_Previously: _

_Lucy has been goofing around with Natsu because she has fallen as a victim of amnesia, then… The two of them are going to some familiar places to help Lucy gain some fragments of her memory, because if they don't succeed in gaining her memory back in three days, Lucy would become a normal person with no powers, no memories of anyone she has social relationships, she be like an empty shell, or a walking zombie! Natsu didn't want this to happen to her, because… You know *smirk* He liiiiiiiiiikes her. Join them on their little journey through this fanfic! :)_

_Resuming to the story: _

_So, they are both walking towards their first stop, while heading to their first destination, they stop by some little shops that catch the attention of Lucy, finally after all that walking, they arrive at last! Lucy's house! Natsu thought of going here first because of course – that's where she lived! Let's see what Natsu would do to help Lucy! _

"We're here Lucy!" He says while trying hard to show that he's happy

Then Lucy looks around and notices the building in front of her and points at it "You mean, here?"

"Well, yeah! Idiot!" Natsu answers her teasingly

She then looks at the apartment from top to bottom and nods her head while saying "Oh, I see."

"So, do you remember anything?" The pinkette asks excitedly

"No."

"Not one bit." The blonde says with a blank expression

"Well then…"

Natsu then looks at Lucy and grabs her arm while heading to the main door and says "Let's go in!"

"Whoa."

"Whose house is this?" Lucy asks in amazement

"It's yours stupid idiot." He answers her with a sigh

"Arggh!"

"L-Lucy?!" Natsu asks what's going on with his blonde nakama

"It h-hurts!"

Lucy holds her head and slightly looked pale and kneeled on the ground then shrieked "My h-head!"

He also kneels beside Lucy and asks nervously "Are you alright? Did you remember anything?"

"Y-Yes…"

"I-I g-guess so…" she says while slowly calming down

"What a relief." The pinkette says with a deep sigh

"I saw a fragment of my memory…" Lucy says while looking down at the ground

"What'd you see then?"

She looks straight at Natsu and states what she saw in her memory "I remembered that t-this place is where I live and that I love reading books and I'm making a novel and that my whole name is *Lucy Hearfilia*, I also saw in the memory t-that You and a blue cat would always visit me without my permission, I also remembered that you would always sneak into the bathroom whenever I'd enter to take a bath, you'd check out my clothes and play with them…"

"Oh."

"Sorry about that Luce." Natsu apologizes guiltily

The blonde giggles and says "It's alright."

"Okay."

"Let's check some other stuff out in this apartment so that you'd remember other stuff." He says with a grin on his face

"Yes!" She answers him with beautiful smile which causes Natsu to blush a bit

_Then the two of them search around the apartment restlessly, they check out some old clothes, underw- *cough* I mean some books that Lucy owns and other stuff that seemed important to her, then Natsu found something that he knew Lucy loved a lot – her celestial keys. He knew that she loved them so much because he saw her passion for protecting them (Her celestial spirits) and that she didn't want to hurt them. Now that Natsu found the keys he heads towards Lucy and hands it to her. She smiles at him and thanks him for handing back her keys. _

"Thank you."

"…Flame head." She thanks him teasingly

"Whatever blondie." He says trying not to look at her eyes

Lucy couldn't help but giggle and smile

"That's the Lucy I know." Natsu mumbles to himself with a smile

"So, where's our next stop?"

"Mr. Dragneel?" She asks with a smile

"I dunno, back to the guild?" He answers with a goofy grin

"But we just came from there!" She says while holding her hips and pouting cutely

Because of her cute pouting Natsu blushes a bit and turns away, not answering the angry blonde

"NATSU!" the blonde calls out to the pinkette

"Whaaat?!" the pinkette answers shocked

"Well?" She asks impatiently

"Well what…?" He asks, as if confused

"Well, are we going back to the guild or what?" Lucy asks with a sigh

"Yeah." He answers while scratching his head

"You could've mentioned it earlier."

"…Idiot." She says while pouting cutely again

"_So cute." Natsu thought in his head while looking at her with a weird look on his face _

"I just wanted to go to Lucy's house." Natsu answers with a smile

"O-oh…" the blonde says shocked, while blushing

"_Why is my face red?!" Lucy says in her mind _

"Let's go there now." He says while heading out towards the door

"Heyyy!"

"Wait for me!" she says loudly while running towards the door too

_Then the both of them head out of the apartment and start walking to the guild, Natsu was still thinking about Lucy's sheepish actions, and Lucy was thinking and wondering about why her face suddenly turned red, we'll be seeing what happens next in the upcoming chapter. _

_**Author: I'm sorry for the really lame fanfic, I'm just a beginner at this…, if you don't like it just pm me, and if you liked/loved it, please don't be afraid of posting a review! Thanks :))**_


	3. The new solution to the problem :D

Note: _**Hi guys, it's me the author :)), Thanks so much for your support and lovely reviews :)) I'm so glad that some people are like this fanfic. Oh, and if you don't mind, please share this fanfic to other NaLu lovers, share the love! XD Please continue to read this story and don't forget to give me reviews! :DD **_

_Previously: _

_The caring pinkette – Natsu, and the sheepish blonde – Lucy, are on a mission, a mission to retrieve some old memories of Lucy. If they don't succeed in doing so, Lucy will lose all her memories of her past, and her magic. The two of them just came from the guild, and next, they went to Lucy's house… Then they're going back to the guild. Yes. They're going back, AGAIN. _

_But, we're not going to start with those two in this story… for now. But, we're going to start with the little blue cat with a mission of his own – that he'll find another way to save his blonde nakama. _

"D'awwww!" Happy sighed loudly

"I can't believe Natsu assigned me to go to that scary old lady."

"He could've went himself…"

"… but, Nooo, he wanted to take care of Lucy because he liiiiiikes her." The blue cat shrugged while flying slowly

_Happy notices the little house where Porlyusica stays, and then sighs and starts talking to himself, again. _

"Great, I'm going to be stuck with that scary and mean old lady." He says while looking at the ground nervously

"I heard you!" a familiar voice says grumpily while slowly walking out of the shadows

"Oh, sorry Porlyusica-san!"

"I-I didn't mean it…" Happy says apologetically

"Anyway."

"What do you want, blue cat?" The pink-haired old lady asks as if she was angry

"Um…" The blue cat says shyly

"Spit it out!" Porlyusica says impatiently

"I-I wanted to find another way on how to save Lucy!" Happy answers her nervously

"_You don't have to be so grumpy old lady." The blue cat says in his mind _

"Oh, you mean that blonde with amnesia?" she asks with a smirk on her face

"Y-yes ma'am." He answers nervously

"_I have a bad feeling about this old hag..." Happy says in his mind with doubt _

"Yes, there is another way." The pink-haired old lady says while scratching her chin

"Really?!" Happy asks excitedly

"_For a second there, I thought she'd so something weird…" the blue cat with an attitude says in his mind again _

"Yes…"

"But, it'll be too romantic." Porlyusica said while holding her cheeks, smiling shyly, and blushing like a school girl

"Oh…" says the little blue cat

"_Weirddd…" Happy says in his mind again _

"Well, do you want to hear it, or not?" The healing mage asks impatiently

"Yes, I want to hear it ma'am." Happy answers her nervously

"Alright then…" she says while closing her eyes and smiling

_She coughs a bit and then begins on telling Happy the other way to save Lucy _

"The spell that was cast on Lucy was called "Make me forget" I know, it sounds odd, but that spell is very powerful, and I was surprised that a person was able to cast this spell. It's because these days, spells like that are seldom – not many people cast it. Now, this is how you're going to help that blonde get her memory back… On the night of the full moon of this month, she should remember the person she loves most, but doing that won't work, that person who she loves most should _KISS _her on the night of the full moon, by that, there's a better chance that Lucy would get _ALL _her memories back…" says Porlyusica while holding her broom

"K-KISS?!" Happy asks with a shocked face

"_This sounds too cheesy old geezer…" the doubtful cat says once again in his head _

"Yes…"

"… You know what they say, "True loves kiss." Says the pink-haired old lady while chuckling a bit

"I heard…"

"But aren't those just in _fairy tales?_" the blue cat asks while crossing his arms and looking at Porlyusica's tree house

"That's why it's called magic, right blue cat?" Porlyusica says with a smile

Happy giggles and answers the old lady with a "Yes."

"But, when is the night of the full moon Porlyusica-san?" he asks her with a faint feeling of nervousness

"It's…"

"… _Tonight._" She answers the cat straightforwardly while sweeping

"TONIGHT?!" Happy shrieked while being very shocked

"Yes."

"Now, HURRY!" Porlyusica commands the blue cat to leave

"Aye sir!" The blue cat says while already flying away at a distance where she could see him

"You're her only hope little cat…" The pink-haired old lady mumbles while looking at the sky

_Meanwhile at the guild… _

"Oi, Lucy! Why'd you come back? *hic*" Cana asks her blonde friend while leaning her head on the table

"Blame the flame head." She says with a sigh

"So, you remember him now?" Mira Jane asks with a sweet smile

"Yes."

"… And you remember when you k-kissed? *hic*" the brunette asks while waving her hands in the air looking like an idiot

Natsu suddenly hears what Cana says, then butts into the conversation, "H-Hey! We never kissed yet!"

"…Yet?" The white-haired beauty asks with a smirk

"I meant…!" The pinkette couldn't say a word, he was speechlessly blushing

"We were just kidding." Cana and Mira say at the same time while giggling

"Lu-chan, so… do you remember who I am?" The blue-haired girl asks her blonde friend

"Yes…"

"Somehow…" Lucy calmly answers the girl

"Really?!"

"Then what's my name?" She asks Lucy with a smile

"L… something…"

"Yes! You're getting warmer!" The girl smiles and claps in excitement

"Lacey?" the blonde asks with a smile

"Um… no." Levy says while sweat dropping

"Lenny?" She asks once again

"Eh… nope." The blue-haired girl said with a sigh

"Lovely?"

Levy was all poker-faced and answered "Your getting cold, very… very cold."

"L…" The blonde thought to herself

"Hmm…"

"… is it Levy?" Lucy asks with a smile because she knew that she was correct

"Yes! Lu-chan remembers me!" Levy says while hugging her friend

"Lucy!" Natsu calls out to the blonde

"Yes, Natsu?" She asks while staring at him

He blushes and turns away, then says "I-It's time to gain more memories."

"Ok-" She was unable to continue because something had interrupted her, it was a very tired blue cat – Happy!

The blue cat catches his breathe for a while then immediately says "Porlyusica-san told me another way on how to save Lucy!"

All of them have astonished faces then all shriek in unison "REALLY?!"

~ _To be continued in the next chapter where everything gets very hectic ~ _

_**That's it for now you guys! The story is nearing to the end, but don't worry! I'm going to make more fanfics. Did you like/love this chapter? Please don't be afraid of leaving me reviews, and thanks so much for supporting me and my fanfic! :D **_

_**To my dear readers: **_

_**NaLu4ever2000 :: Thank you! **_^∇^_**, oh and here's the update! **_^‿^

_**Guest :: Don't worry, he'll have a big role in my story in the next chappy! **_◠‿◠

_**Fallen loveless angel :: Thanks so much for your support! **_≧◡≦

_**Animecrazelover :: Arigatou guzaimas~ **_^‿^

_**Missjennifer54 :: Here's the new update! And I'm so glad you like my story, I hope you enjoyed this chaptahh **_● ‿ ●

_**ZeldaWithAShotgun :: Here's the new chappy update! :D And I hope you get well! **_°⌣°


	4. Love and Hatred

_What happened in chapter 3: _

_Happy talks with Porlyusica-san and finds a better and more successful way of helping Lucy gain her memory back… Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy return to the guild, and then Mira Jane and Cana tease the Natsu and Lucy, the pinkette blushes because of all that teasing, while Lucy on the other hand wasn't really paying attention… Then suddenly Happy flies in and breaths heavily, he then catches his breathe and tells everyone that he has found another way that could help the blonde get ALL her memories back, hearing this everyone shrieks in unison… Now let's see what's going to happen next in this chapter :) _

_*Previous dialogue/conversation: _

The blue cat catches his breathe for a while then immediately says "Porlyusica-san told me another way on how to save Lucy!"

All of them have astonished faces then all shriek in unison "REALLY?!"

_*Back to present dialogue/conversation: _

"So, how are we going to save Lucy from losing all her memories?" Natsu asks eagerly

_Cana and Mira Jane saw how eager Natsu was on wanting to save Lucy, then they look at each other, and both face Natsu while smirking, the pinkette notices that they were smirking at him; he turns away and looks back at Happy _

"Um…"

"I don't think you'd believe what I'm going to say…" The blue cat says while frowning with his ears down and looking at the ground

"Don't worry about it Happy, I'd always believe anything you say." Says Natsu while patting the back of Happy

Happy looks at Natsu then smiles and asks "You promise?"

The pinkette smiles widely and nods while saying "Yeah, I promise."

"So, can you tell us now Happy?" Lucy asks with a smile

"Okay… Here goes!"

The blue cat takes a deep breath and starts talking "… So, Porlyusica-san told me that the spell that was casted on Lucy was called "Make me forget", she said that those kinds of spells aren't easily found just anywhere, you can also call it "Lost magic"… The other way on how to save Lucy is to let her be kissed on the night of the full moon, and not just kissed by anyone, but her true love!"

_Everyone pauses in astonishment after hearing that statement. Then they all turn to Natsu knowing that he was her only hope … the pinkette first thought bad about the idea of kissing the blonde, but then he blushed and then turned to Lucy – the girl he was madly in love with, the girl he always wanted to protect, the one he wanted to hold close and tell her that he loved her so much. She smiles at him, but then he realized that he didn't know how Lucy felt about him… _

Lucy walks towards the pinkette who was lost in thought then waves her hand in front of his face and said loudly, "Natsu, are you there?"

"Oh, yeah… I am." He answers while looking at the wall being lost in thought

"You seemed like you were daydreaming Natsu." She adds with a giggle

"Right." He answers and smiles at her softly

_Lucy tugs on Natsu's scarf and brings him outside, at the back of the guild house. He wonders why she brought him to such a private place _

"Natsu…" she says softly while still holding on Natsu's scarf

"W-What is it?" He asks while looking up trying to avoid any eye contact

"I don't know why, but there's something wrong whenever I hear your name…" Lucy says while looking at him and blushing

"What do you mean?" The pinkette asks, still looking at the sky and also blushing

"I mean, whenever I hear your name… My heart starts beating faster and I get all flustered. Then, my face turns all red... Why?" the blonde asks while blushing to an insane red

Natsu takes Lucy's hand and holds it tight then looks straight into her beautiful brown eyes and asks "Does that mean you _like _me?"

She looks at Natsu and blushes while slowly saying "I-I think you can call it that."

_Then Natsu slowly gets near Lucy, she blushes and closes her eyes, thinking to herself: Why is my heart beating so fast…? Then Natsu holds Lucy's chin up and moves even closer to her lips, they were about to kiss but then someone pushes Lucy away from Natsu! – it was a white-haired girl – Lisanna! Natsu was devastated, then Lucy was there, so shocked about what happened. __**(I'm sorry for using Lisanna, there was no other character that could've played a better part, and take note, I don't hate her. :D )**_

"I hate you Lucy Heartfilia!" The angry white-haired girl screams at the blonde

"Lisanna!" Natsu says while scolding the white-haired girl

"Ahh…?" the blonde looks around – very confused

"What's gotten into you Lisanna?" The pinkette asks with a serious-toned voice

"You were about to kiss that stupid blonde." She answers him while furiously staring at Lucy

Lucy looks at Lisanna with a smile and asks "Is there anything wrong?"

Lisanna starts clenching her fists – as if preparing to punch Lucy, running and shouts "Are you mocking me blonde? This is for taking Natsu away from me you b****!"

Immediately, Natsu stops Lisanna from punching Lucy, and calmly whispers to Lisanna's ears "What happened to you?"

"I was so madly in love with you! The hardest thing I've done was when I told that damned blonde to stay by your side on Tenrou Island, 7 years ago!" Lisanna says angrily at the verge of tears

Lucy was so shocked to hear this information, she suddenly remembers something and kneels on the ground and holds the temples of her head again, and she was mumbling to herself "What happened on Tenrou Island…? What does she mean b-by s-seven years ago…?"

Seeing the sight of this, Natsu rushes towards Lucy and pats her back saying "I'm right here… with you Lucy."

Lisanna felt like she was just an invisible wall – which no one heard after explaining why she hates Lucy so much. This caused her to get even angrier; then, she was walking towards Natsu and Lucy with a twisted smile, softly saying "I… hate… Lucy… Heartfilia…"

Lucy was still remembering things while slowly saying "Ten… rou… jima…" She then loses consciousness for some reason (Maybe cause' of the spell) Natsu catches her and holds her close.

"Sorrow… Pain… Anger… Jealousy…" the white-haired girl says while taking out a knife from her pocket, slowly getting nearer and nearer Natsu and Lucy

"Why are you acting this way Lisanna?!" Natsu shrieked while scratching his head

!

_Cana, Levy, Mira Jane, and Happy hear Natsu's insanely loud shriek, all of them looked at each other – worriedly. Mira Jane thought to herself "Did I hear Natsu say Lisanna's name?" while Happy was wondering why Natsu shrieked. They all rush out of the guild, then head to the back were Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna where. _

"Lisanna?!" Mira Jane asks worriedly

"She's not herself Mira-san!" the pinkette says – still holding the unconscious blonde

"Natsu!" Levy says while running towards him

"Yeah?"

"Please take her to the Master, and take care of her..." The blue-haired girl pleads with teary eyes

"Okay."

"… but why are you crying?" He asks with a smirk

"I'm worried about Lucy, you idiot!" She answers angrily

"Alright, Alright… Chill lady." Natsu says while walking away slowly, carrying Lucy – bridal style

"Urm… How about Lisanna?" Happy asks worriedly

"We'll take care of her." Cana, Levy, and Mira Jane say with big smiles

"Alright!" the blue cat says happily

_Then, the three lovely ladies take action, they all cast some strong spells on Lisanna, but it seemed that she wasn't even bruised by their attacks! Then, they all decided on going "All out/ to full strength" then start attacking Lisanna again. Still, nothing happens to the girl. No scars, wounds – nothing at all! But, Mira Jane, Cana, and Levy were getting rather tired – which was NOT good._

"Natsu was right! This isn't the Lisanna we know!" Mira Jane says while wiping her sweat

"Y-You're right…" Cana says in agreement while trying to catch her breath

"Wow, L-Lisanna was never this s-strong…" Levy says while breathing heavily

Mira Jane nods and says "True."

"Um-Hm" Cana answers

"What I noticed about Lisanna was that there was an odd mark on her arm." The blue-haired girl says while looking at her opponent

"I noticed that too Levy-san." The white haired beauty says while wiping the dust off her clothes

"What mark?" Cana asked being very confused

"The one on her neck." They both answer Cana at the same time

"Oh, I see now…" The brunette says with an intimidated expression

Levy looks at Mira Jane and nods her head, then Cana also looks at her and nods too, and she says "Let's go for it!"

_Then, the lovely ladies go all out towards Lisanna! Levy hits Lisanna hard on the stomach, making the white-haired girl lose her balance, then Cana casts a *blindfold* on Lisanna, so that she loses sight of who she's attacking, then Mira Jane runs to Lisanna while transforming into a Satan Soul and knocks out her little sister. _

"Let's take her back to the guild house." Levy says while sighing

~_At the guild house~_

"Lucy."

"Lucy!"

"LUCY!" Natsu says repeatedly to the blonde who was unconscious

Levy enters the room of Lucy and asks "How is she, Natsu?"

"Ugh…"

"It's no use, she's still out cold, it must be because she's taken in too much information and couldn't handle it all." He says with a sigh

"Oh."

"I see." The blue-haired girl says while looking at Lucy

"Anyways, how's Lisanna?" the pinkette asks to change the topic

"Oh, she's fine, but we found out that she was possessed by the dark guild you went against." She answers

"The one who casted that devious spell on Lucy, did that to Lisanna?!" He asks with a gasp

"Precisely." Levy says with a smirk

Natsu sighs then smiles at the sleeping blonde

"Hey Natsu." The blue-haired girl asks with a smirk

"W-What is it?" He asks nervously

"Who're you going to pick?" she says teasingly

"Whaddaya mean 'who am I going to pick'? The pinkette asks, being very confused

"I mean, who're you gonna pick? Lucy or Lisanna?" Levy asks a serious question

He points at Lucy and smiles while saying "HER!"

"I knew it!" Levy says while clapping

"You knew wha-"

"Hm…?" Lucy asks while gaining consciousness

"What were you and Levy talking about?" she asks while reaching out for Natsu's scarf

"Oh, we were talking about food, right Natsu?" Levy answers trying to cover up

"Y-Yeah!" Natsu answers with a fake smile

"Oh, alrighty then." She answers with a gentle smile

"Oh, I have to go now; Gajeel and I have to go somewhere, bye!" Levy says while running out of the room

"So… Lucy?" he asks her with a smile

"Yes what is it Natsu?" Lucy answers him with another smile – still holding unto Natsu's scarf

"What did you remember now?" the pinkette asks with a sigh

"I remembered about everything that happened on Tenroujima." She says while looking at the ceiling

"What about what happened a while ago at the back of the guild house?" Natsu asks

"Yes. When we were about to kiss." She says with a smile while blushing

"… C-can we continue?" Natsu asks while looking at the wall and blushing

"Yeah. We can." She says smiling

_So, Lucy tugs Natsu's scarf and moves closer to the pinkette, he then smiles and moves closer to Lucy, then their lips passionately meet, then Natsu moves closer to Lucy and hugs her then nibbles on her soft warm lips, Lucy reacts to this and kisses Natsu once again, they both pull away from each other and take deep breathes, then continue kissing passionately, afterwards they finally stop kissing. _

Natsu smiles at Lucy and says "You're an unexpectedly good kisser Luce!"

"I should be saying that to you silly flame head." She says with a smile

"Does that mean you got all your memories back?" He asks excitedly

"No."

"I feel like I'm missing something, that's why." The blonde answers with a sigh

"Don't worry, tonight, I'm going to save you." Natsu says with a really big grin

_**So, this chapter became hectically dramatic :D, did you like it? Or did you love it? If you did, please, I'm begging you to leave a review, please help me improve my writing skills! Oh, and I'm really sorry for the 'oh-so-very-late' update of the story, I've been very busy this week. School is driving me nuts. In the next chapter, Loke might be there X3, please stay tuned to the next and LAST chapter.**_


	5. Luigi!

_**Forgive me for the really really late update guys! D: I had a lot of stuff going on in school- seriously, A LOT! Please forgive me! D': But, I hope you love this LAST chapter. :)) **_

A lot of unexplainable things happened in the last chappy. If you wanna know, please don't hesitate to read that previous chapter. Thank You :)

…

_It was already 6:04, about to become night because of the sky which was slowly darkening. The guild members of Fairy Tail waited for the evening to come. Meanwhile in an office-like room in the guild, Master Makarov was talking to Lisanna, Mira Jane, Cana, Levy, Natsu, and Lucy. The master just wanted to investigate on what happened. And what the cause was. _

"So, your telling me that Lisanna tried to kill Lucy?" Master Makarov asks

Mira Jane, Cana, Levy, and Natsu all nod at the same time meaning a "Yes."

"My goodness…" The Master mumbled to himself

"I think I was being possessed by one of those in that dark guild that hurt poor Lucy-chan…" Lisanna reasoned softly

Levy suddenly stands up and says loudly "That's right! There was this odd mark on her!"

Cana and Mira Jane slowly nod in agreement and say "We saw that too." In unison

"Yes… They're right… but… -" Natsu says slowly

Makarov curiously stares at the pinkette and asks "What is it boy?"

"Oh. It's-…"

"…Nothing." He answers while facing the ground

Lucy was just sitting there, like a little child listening to a grown up's conversation, Lisanna smiles at the blonde, then she smiles at her too.

"Hmph… I know why Natsu's acting weird!" Cana says with a giggle

"I think I do too…" Mira Jane says with a smirk

"Wha-What is it?!" Natsu asks while blushing

"I think Natsu's being all shy around Lisanna…"

"… because She angrily confessed to him while being possessed!" The brunette says aloud

"Mmmhm." Mira Jane nods and smirks once more

"I-I did that?!" Lisanna asks while blushing too

"Uh… I remember you calling be somewhat as a… b.. b something." Lucy butts in

"S-Shut up!" A-All of you!" Natsu says still looking at the ground while blushing

"I see what's going on here…" Master Makarov says while rubbing his chin

"Oh thank the flames you do gramps!"

"So… What do you understand from the situation?" The pinkette asks hoping to get the right answer

"You, Lucy and Lisanna are in a LOVE TRIANGLE!" The master says with a smile

"WHAT?!" Natsu reacts fastest

"Hmm?" Lucy just doesn't really get it yet (cause' she forgot)

"M-MASTER!" Lisanna shrieks for no reason

"And I thought we were in trouble." Levy sighs

"So, Natsu…"

"Do you love me or Lucy?" Lisanna slowly asks

"Ooooh. I know the answer to this one." The blue-haired bookworm smirks

"Uh…"

"Lucy and Lisanna!" Natsu says loudly for no reason

"What is it Natsu?" They both ask in unison which cause then to giggle

"G-Get out of the room!" He says loudly while turning really really – I say really red

"But I want my answer from you!" Lisanna says refusing to go out, meanwhile, Lucy skips outside

"I love Lucy! A-Are you happy now?" Natsu says with his face red, like a tomato

"O-ok." She says while walking outside

"Natsu, you broke her heart."

"You should go apologize, meanie." Cana says with a smirk

"You told me to tell her my answer! I-It's not my fault!" The pinkette says while blushing to the maximum

"Ughh. Natsu, you idiot." Levy says with a sigh

"Go apologize!" Mira Jane, Cana, Levy, and Master Makarov say to him in unison

"Ugh. Okay whatev-" He was interrupted by the clock (SFX:: Diiing! Dong)

"Well, it looks like we have to solve things later." Master says with walking outside

"Whaddaya mean?!" Natsu asks irritatingly

"You have to go…" Levy says with a smirk

"KISS THE GIRRRL!" Cana and Mira Jane says while smirking at the pinkette

"Whatever!" He says running off to where Lucy is

_The clock rung, which meant… It was time for the full moon to show, remember? This was the only way to gain back ALL Lucy's memories. So, Natsu ran towards Lucy, he grabs her arm and pulls her to a spot where in the moon can be perfectly seen, the spot was a cliff, it was like a hidden place for couples, there where bushes and trees everywhere, which hid the both of them to do their business, He smiles and hugs Lucy, then he says "Don't worry. I'll save you Lucy. I swear I will." She smiles and nods at him. Their lips where nearing to each other, about to touch. They were both blushing while doing this action, but they did this before! Lucy tears up before they kiss, she says "T-Thank you N-Natsu!" while shivering, he smiles and says "Anything for my Luce." Then they continue what they were about to do…  
_

_~meanwhile, behind the bushes, most of the guild members where hiding behind bushes and trees, they were eavesdropping on the couple~ _

"_OOOH! I can't wait for them to kiss!" Cana whispers loudly _

"_Shhh!" _

"_BUT!" She says _

"_Shhhhh!" again _

"_I just wanted to-!" the brunette reasons again _

"_SHHHHH!" _

"_Okay! Okay!" _

"_What the heck are their problems" She mumbles to herself _

_~resuming to Natsu and Lucy~ _

_They were slowly nearing each other because, they are more tense then they were before. Their lips slowly going to meet… Suddenly?! _

"Natsu! Wait!" Lisanna says running towards them

"What is it?!" He asks while sweat dropping

"NATSU! THERE'S NOT MUCH TIME!" Cana screams out

"Oh blast it!"

"Gotta talk later! I gotta kiss Lucy before the time runs out!" He says while running to Lucy

"But… I wanted to tell you something…" Lisanna mumbled softly

"Natsu?" Lucy asks being really confused

"No time to talk!" He says running towards her

_There was only a few seconds left! Natsu ran to Lucy, then he held her tight then kissed her! Now that he's kissed her, a bright heavenly-like light rises and hits Lucy, Natsu moved back a bit, after being hit by the heavenly light, Lucy falls down, but Natsu grabs her and stops her from falling. _

"Oi! Luigi! Get up! Wake up!" Natsu says while shaking her

_The guild members ran towards him and Lucy, then they ask "Is she alright?!", "How's Lucy?!" _

"She's fine! I-I guess!" Natsu says while panicking

"Wait, why are all of you here?!"

"And why was Lisanna and Cana here?!" He asks with a voice that's like it's screaming

"Eh… Nevermind that! How's Lucy?!" Cana asks to cover up

"I dunno!"

"She won't wake up!" The pinkette answers while sweat dropping

"Natsu! Try shaking her again!" A blue cat says while appearing out of no where

"Happy!" Natsu says with a smile

"You're here!"

"uh… Right!" Happy says with a smile

"So why are you-?" Natsu asks, but Happy interrupts

"Nevermind why I'm here!"

"Wake up Lucy!" The blue cat says with a frown

"Oh! Right!" Natsu answers while scratching his head

"Oi! Lucy! Wake up!"

"Lucy!"

"Luce?!"

"LUCY!"

"Ughhh! It's no use." Cana says with a sigh

"… Maybe she's… d…-" Lisanna says soflty but Natsu disagrees

"She's not dead!"

"Lucy is a strong person!"

"And why the heck would she be dead anyways?!" He says angrily

"Okay. Okay, Calm down Natsu, Try and wake her up again." The brunette says worriedly

"Sure." He nods

"OI! LUCY! Wake up!"

"Lucy?"

"LUCY!"

"Luigi!" Natsu says while shaking her

"Err…?"

"Ughh…?" A familiar voice says while opening her eyes

"LUCYYY!" Everyone says in unison

"Ahhhhh! Why on earth is everyone here?!" She asks while being really freaked out

"Long story." Happy says with a grin

"Hahahaha!"

"Luigi! Your awake!" Natsu says while laughing

*slap* "It's Lucy, you idiot." The blonde says with a poker face

"Yeah, she's back to normal." Happy says with a smile

"Owww! What the heck was that for?!"

"I come and kiss you and you slap me?!" The pinkette complains aloud

"Y-You kissed me?!" She asks while blushing intensely

"Well, yeah." Natsu answers while rubbing his cheek

"Okay, everyone! Everything is back to normal, please go back to the guild." Master Makarov says while holding a telescope

"Master?!" Lucy asks shockingly

"Everyone?!" She asks again

"What the heck is going on?!" She asks with her charmingly loud voice again

"We'll explain everything to you tomorrow." Levy says with a smile

"Oh… Okay." Lucy answers

"See you tomorrow everyone!" she waves good bye

"Bye Lucy!" They all say in unison

"Luce, let's goto your house." Natsu says with a smile

"EHHH?! What for?!" She asks while her eyes were twitching

"I gotta ask you something." He says seriously

"Why not ask me here?" The blonde asks

"Ok. There's no people anyway." The pinkette says

"Uh…"

"Luce?" He says nervously

"W-What is it?" She asks while blushing

"I love… I… I… love… I love you…" He says while smiling and blushing

"Eh… Natsu… I loved you since the moment we met, silly." She says while smiling and blushing too

"So my I charmed you already? Hehe." He says with that weird smile he always has

"Hahaha. I guess you did." She smiles

"Ooh. Anyway! That's not what I wanted to ask you." Natsu says while scratching his head

"Okay. Shoot me with your question." Lucy says with a smile

"W-Will you be… will… be… Friend… girl… my… You… my…" He says while jumbling up the words like an idiot in love

"Hahaha. Yes. I'll be your girlfriend." She says while smiling like an angel

"You actually understood all the nonsense I said?" He asks while blushing

"Yes. You are my idiot now." The blonde says with a giggle

"Oh."

"Okay." He says with his big grin

"Can you…?" She says shyly

"What…? Can I what?" He asks while being very confused

"Can you kiss me once more?" She asks shyly again

"Okay. Madame." He says teasingly

_He then goes near Lucy and she smiles, then he kisses her slowly, romantically under the beautiful moonlit sky, For both Natsu and Lucy, it was the happiest moments of their lives… _

_Then, the next day, everyone found out the Natsu and Lucy are dating! You know who told them? Happy! Happy did! He was watching them last night. So, everything went back to normal in the guild, everyone would fight at times and have some fun and games, Levy, Erza, Wendy, Cana, and Mira Jane explain everything to Lucy, while Natsu and Gray fight again. Lisanna was really sad and happy. She was depressed, but then she walks towards Lucy and Natsu and says with a fake smile: "Congratulations!" They both thank her, and she leaves and mumbles softly… "Why can't he be mine?"_

_THE END! :D _

_**Did you enjoy my story? I sure hope you did! Please, if you liked this story, or me (the author) add it to your favorites :3, and please still. Leave reviews for me :)), also, stay tuned to a new One shot that I'm going to be publishing soon. Please forgive me for the really late update, and also, I'm sorry for not adding in Loke. Forgive me, Rate me, and Pm me xD Thanks for reading this fanfic! *bows***_


End file.
